The Nitti Family
Episode summary Jo visits the Nitti Family in West Melbourne, Florida where Lisa (28) has 4 sons: 10-year-old Darren, 8-year-old Matthew, 6-year-old Devin and 5-year-old Jared. Darren is a bully of the house. He stabbed his younger brother Matthew in his back with a tack in submission reel. Matthew is a total drama queen. He is very hyperactive. Devin is very aggressive. He will spit, headbutt, kick, punch and roughhouse. Lisa and her boyfriend John (44) have been together for almost 2 years, but they can be aggressive and angry. When the boys act up Lisa threatens to call John, whose temper intimidates the boys. Meanwhile, Jared is started to copying his family's disruptive behavior. When Jo tries to put change into the house, John is resistant and even angrily confronts her. Can Jo help Lisa and John with the boys? Can she try to get John on the same page when it comes to changing the household? Transcript Nitti Family Transcript Recap Submission Reel John says to Jo, "Welcome to the crazy house!" Darren stabbed Matthew with a thumbtack. According to Jo, that was hell. Matthew was a drama queen. Lisa fed Jared spaghetti after he wanted her to feed him like a little baby. Devin was in control of everyone in the house. He even said, "Shut your ******* mouth!" Observation As soon as Jo came in, John was keeping Devin in time out. Afterwards, John left for work. Not long after, Lisa snatched the sword away from Devin, which made him very aggressive. As a result, she held him in a headlock. Darren said, "Devin treats mom like she's a punching bag." Lisa pacifies Devin and as opposed to disciplining him, she gave him the sword that made him aggressive in the first place. Every one of the boys started beating each other up, Lisa said to Darren not to hurt his brothers, but he said that stuff happens. At lunchtime, the smallest thing turned into a huge crisis for Lisa. She became very aggressive and in all of the kids' faces. She sends all of them to the corner. Matthew was asked to go to his room because he's had his opportunity (according to Lisa) for the corner. She calls John asking him to lay down the law for Matthew. Then she tells him to either talk to John or there will be a very serious consequence. Lisa had to run some errands with the kids, but getting them in the car was a disaster. Lisa told Devin to put on his seatbelt or she was throwing his sword away in the garbage bin. She continued to fight with him, and took everyone out of the car until Devin was ready to behave. Eventually, he was ready to go, but he still fought with his mom. As Lisa drove halfway to the destination, the boys were fighting. Lisa put Devin back in his seatbelt, and she turned around, and drove all the way home. Eventually, John comes home from work, only to hear about how disrespectful the boys have been towards Lisa and each other. Then he screams orders at the boys. John is fine with the boys doing as they're told because he scares them by raising his voice. The fact that John is respected more than Lisa makes her angry. Parents Meeting Jo tells Lisa and John that all the boys misbehave. Lisa says that Darren has no anger issues. Jo and John disagree. She also claims that both of them are aggressive and in the boys' faces. She also says how Lisa controls Devin's anger by restraining him. John asks her to stop beating her up about it and tell them how to change, but Jo says she's not beating her up about it. Jo does praise Lisa and John for using the corner, but it's used with anger a lot. Teaching Jo put up the rules and shortly after. Devin became very aggressive. Jo and Lisa put Devin in the corner. Devin kept pushing John's buttons, but Jo refused to let him step in and made Lisa do this alone. She did make Devin pick up his mess and apologize. Jo also knows how angry the boys get. Therefore, she brings in the chill out zone. According to Darren, he and Devin have anger issues. Again, Devin gets aggressive, which makes Lisa send him to the chill out zone, where he drew on the board. Once he calmed down, Lisa wrapped things up with him and hugged and kissed him. Jo knows that car rides are a disaster. So she introduces reward charts for all four of the boys. Lisa lays down the ground rules for the ride and tells the boys that they will be rewarded a sticker (5 points) for following them. Then she does a countdown of the clock for how much time is left. The boys did kick off in the car, however, but Lisa kept reminding them of their points. They earned their stickers. Jo goes to Darren's football practice, finding out that Darren behaves differently at football than at home. After that, Jo leaves for a few days. DVD Meeting Clip 1 While Jo was gone, Lisa did the car technique perfectly. She asked the boys if they thought they deserved a sticker. Clip 2 Matthew kicks off and even hurts Jared. Jo asks why he wasn't in the Chill Out zone. Lisa didn't know. Clip 3 Lisa took a step forward in discipline while Matthew kept escaping, but Lisa kept communicating with him as he escapes from Timeout. She eventually followed through. Clip 4 An angry and rude John puts little Devin in the Naughty Corner. When Devin escaped, John did grab him, put him back in the Corner, but what happened next was kinda shocking. He held Devin down in the corner, gave him a scary eye contact and yelled at him. Jo confronted John about the scene. Reinforcement Jo wants to bring back brotherly love in the household. So she has Darren teach his brothers some things he does at football. Then, the boys help John build a birdhouse. John and the boys felt good about it. After that, Jo's work with the Nitti family is done! Video *Older Brother Stabs Younger Brother With Thumbtack (submission reel and observation) - Supernanny US YouTube channel *Aggressive Child Spits At Mother (observation) - Supernanny US YouTube channel *Mother Struggles With Discipline (teaching) - Supernanny US YouTube channel Family members Trivia *The car the family owned was a 1997-2003 Dodge Durango. *This is the first episode to have a reward chart. *This is the first episode involving parents as dating partners instead of spouses. External Links *Episode summary on supernanny.co.uk Category:Supernanny (U.S.) Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes in Florida Category:Naughty Corner Episodes Category:Families with Boys Only Category:Episodes with timeout tantrums Category:Preschooler Episodes Category:Episodes with bedtime tantrums Category:Nintendo 64 Episodes Category:Nintendo Gamecube Episodes